World Cup Fiasco
by Redsfan3306
Summary: Harry saves his teamate and crush at the world cup
1. The World Cup

"Wake up Harry" Hermione commanded "Wha why" Harry asked "Because something happened I think it is a riot" Hermione stated "Oh" Harry said whilst sitting up and getting out of bed "Come on" Hermione yelled,it didn't matter though because he got lost while Ron pulled Hermione away.

He then sees a group of 3 split off and go after a girl who he didn't recognize at the time but followed nonetheless knowing what they were going to try and do. He followed the group into the forest before noticing that it was Gryffindor chaser Katie Bell,his crush.

Anger boiling inside him he shoots one of the few dual worthy spells "Reducto" it hit him in the face and sent him flying. The one of the two turned and shouted "Crucio" but not before Harry shouted "Stupefy" knocking the other person out but he instantly fell and started crying in pain because it felt as if you got stabbed 1,000 times at once.

"How I will be rewarded for killing the great Harry Potter" said the man "Avada Kedavra"

Katie was walking with Angelina,and Alicia when chaos broke out,she instantly got separated and was looking for her wand when 3 men started chasing her she knew full well what they were trying to do.

She started to give up any hope left when she got cornered but then as he was unzipping his pants she heard someone call "Reducto" and watched as the perp went flying and she was getting her hope back slowly before she heard them both shoot spells at each other "Stucioy" is what it sounded like as another perp is down knocked unconscious but then she heard a blood-curdling scream, as she looked over she saw it was none other than Harry Potter.

"How I will be rewarded for killing the great Harry Potter" She was so angry she tried to stand but couldn't so she looked away as he screamed "Avada Kedavra".

She looked over to see the man flying back as Harry raised his hand in defiance and then a black mist started floating out of him and disappearing until she heard a gasp for breath as she realized he survived another killing curse. Since she could hardly walk she crawled over and tried to wake him up but to no avail so she started crying with Harry in her arms but then someone grabbed her around her neck pulled her closer and said "I'm okay i'm okay" He said comfortingly, Then asked "Are you okay Katie" She pulled back and nodded and said"Only because of you" she paused before asking "How can I ever repay you" Harry responded by saying " Being my friend is enough Katie".

Then several loud cracks were heard then the wizards all shouted "Stupefy" when Harry heard this he pulled Katie down onto his lap as she buried her face in Harry's shoulder before she heard Mr.Bell and Mrs.Bell shouted "That's my daughter"they saw Katie in Harry's lap but didn't care at the moment because she wanted to make sure her daughter was okay "Are you okay dear" Mrs.Bell asked worriedly "Yes mum but I wouldn't be if it wasn't for Harry he got-""Enough chit-chat get them to the medical tent" said the person she recognized to be Barty Crouch "Yes sir" but then Harry collapsed making Katie worry then she felt him still breathing and was relieved but only a bit.

(Skipping 9 Hours of Harry Potter Being Unconscious)

Harry wakes up in bed with a sleeping Katie Bell right next to him smiling as like I said earlier he has a crush on her he lay there thinking for five minutes when Katie wakes up to find Harry staring into space and exclaimed "Harry" giving him a big hug "Thank you" she said he responded with "No thank you for being my friend it's enough for me"


	2. The Dursleys

"Harry you are to nice" she said playfully smacking his arm "Owwww Katie" He said "sorry I didn't mean to hurt you Harry I-"Harry Started laughing "Why are you laughing Harry" she asked confused "I was just kidding with you sorry I do love that you are concerned but"he paused"how can I make it up to you" he asked "you can stay with me tonight and on the train deal" "Deal" They we're going to go back to sleep but then Dumbledore,Ron,Hermione,Ginny,Fred,

George,Mrs.Weasley,Sirius as Padfoot,Alicia,Angelina,and Mr and Mrs Bell

Alicia spoke first and asked if they were all right and they nodded muck to everyone's relief. Then Dumbledore asked Harry can I speak with you alone he got up and past everyone to go talk with Dumbledore

"Harry I'm going to be straight forward with you Voldemort is rising to power again those were death eaters Voldemort's followers. We are doing everything we can at the moment but it's not been enough so far so if you have any clues come straight to me understood" He nodded "You need to refrain from asking me questions about it okay now go back and rest see you at start of term" as he walked out.

"What was that about" Fred asked "Nothing" Harry stated "Ok see you later" Fred said. They said goodbye and left he asked Katie "Are you okay Katie" he asked

"I'm fine Harry are you" she said "I'm fine just a little sore is all"He responded "Let's get the nurse and then we can go for a walk sound good" She asked "Sounds good Katie" He said "Nurse" She yelled the nurse asked "What" Katie asked "Can we go now" The mediwitch responded with a nod and stated "But be back by 8 PM so I can check on you then you are free to go understand" "Yes ma'am" Harry said then left with Katie for a walk they walk to a deserted bench and they sit down she then realizes where they are and starts to cry because they are where Harry saved her he noticed too and held her saying "It's alright Katie it's alright" She shakily said "I'm sorry Harry I'm so weak why do you even want to be my friend why would anyone let alone date me " He said "You're not weak Katie you almost got assaulted and for the friend thing you wanna no why I want to be your friend because you are the most kind hearted,smart,athletic,and most beautiful girl in the world and if people don't see that then they are completely idiotic" "Do you mean that Harry" "Every word"

'Am I going do this...yes' he plucked up all his courage and like a true Gryffindor said "Katie I know this is a long shot but I would date you you are the best and most beautiful girl in the world and even though you probably don't like me but whomever ends up with you is extremely lucky"

As he stared into her chocolate eyes and she started at his green ones she had liked Harry for a while but thought he would reject her she was bursting with joy and she said " I would like that she says as they both lean in until their lips met and he wrapped his arm around Katie she did the same they kissed for what felt like hours but was 30 seconds then with the last of his courage said "Katie Bell will you be my girlfriend" Her heart was exploding with joy and she said "I wouldn't have it any other way before kissing him again

(Skipping to eight)

Harry was having the best night of his life with his new girlfriend Katie Bell he still didn't know why such a perfect girl would choose him but was happier than he had ever felt just before they entered the medical tent he kissed her but while kissing her he saw Draco Malfoy who yelled "Oh Potter got himself a girlfriend and it isn't granger who is it then" Then Katie turned around and Draco yelled "Bell what's a hottie like you doing with him" She smirked before saying " Kissing my boyfriend why" At this Draco left Before Katie asked "where are you staying Harry" "Oh I have to go back home for my trunk and other things sorry" He replied sadly "Why don't I come with you" He knew it was probably a bad idea but he wasn't ready to end the night

(Skipping to the Dursleys house)

"Alright you ready they're mean but they are scared of me and if I tell them you're a witch you to so I won't say anything thing about that unless they threaten you" She nodded unsure of what to think "thud thud thud" then a harsh male voice said "what are you doing hear boy" coming to grab my stuff and stay the night" he said "fine! But go make dinner boy" he said harshly "oh and by the way I'm having a friend over" he said "I will not have two freaks in my house he snapped but Harry lied and said "She's not a witch"He said pulling her inside "go get comfortable while I make dinner" he said leaving after sitting down petunia came in and said "Can I help you" "Oh sorry I was invited in but he told me to sit and get comfortable while he was doing something" She said "Oh my Duddikins is very good with girls" She remarked "Who" she asked "Oh sorry Dudley's nickname" She said "Who's Dudley"Katie asked "My son of course" She stated "Oh"She said as Harry walked in "Who invited you then" Petunia asked "My boyfriend" she said "Is your boyfriend in the house" She asked "Yep" answered Katie " Do you see him" She asked "Yes" She answered "Well where is he I'll get Harry to find him" whispering now petunia asked " Kiss him in front of Harry to make him jealous okay he doesn't have one I want to rub it in that everyone but him has a girlfriend or boyfriend" she said she nodded and Katie asked him to go get her boyfriend so she could kiss him to which got closer and she kissed him just as Dudley came through the door and dropped his plate when he saw Harry snogging someone then Petunia yelled "Get away from her she has a boyfriend and even if she didn't I know she wouldn't kiss you" "Yeah she would" He snarled back "What ask her she'll be furious" She said as Harry and Katie laughed as Katie says "Why would I be mad about kissing my boyfriend even if he wasn't which he is I kissed him" "Boyfriend why would you want to date hooligan scrawny Potter" She remarked while Dudley looked dumbfounded "Because he is sweet,kind,caring,gentle,athletic,great looks and personality,amazing green eyes,and brave." "Brave really" Dudley said " He chased 3 men who were going to rape me and almost got himself killed before we were even dating if risking your own life for somebody isn't brave then nothing is" She remarked before grabbing some food from the kitchen for her and Harry and going to his bedroom they ate and talked about school and quidditch until at 11 they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	3. Love?

Harry was already wide awake staring at her "Morning Harry like what you see" she said sarcastically "Yeah" he responded kissing her as she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed back but then ring ring ring ring it was his alarm clock "Katie we need to get up as much as I like kissing and spending time with you we have an two hours to get to kings cross and we're 1 hour away let's get ready" "I'm gonna go take a shower sound good "yep" He said. When Harry went downstairs and made breakfast when he heard Dudley walking up the stairs and going towards his room Dudley went and opened the bathroom door trying to see Katie naked but instead Harry punched him and he ran down the stairs crying. Harry turned to leave but felt a hand grab him and turned around to see Katie in a towel and was dumbstruck by how beautiful she looked "Thank you Harry" She said kissing him and then said "You should probably go and take a shower now Harry" He nodded and said"There's breakfast downstairs Katie"

(With Katie)

She went downstairs to find her breakfast when Dudley went over to her and said "Hey sorry about Potter he's delusional" "What are you talking about" She asked confused "Potter was watching you in the shower today like a creep" He said as he leaned on and tried to kiss her so she smacked him and yelled "You pervert you were trying to see me in the shower when Harry came up and punched you" She said storming off to Harry's room

She slammed the door behind her and saw Harry in a towel about to change

"Sorry Harry" she muttered and noticed how in shape he is "Like what you see Katie" he asked She nodded and he went to the bathroom to get dressed when he stepped he asked "What's wrong Katie" he asked your cousin tried to frame for looking at me in the shower then tried to kiss me so I smacked him and came up here" "I'm sorry Katie but let's go eat I'll make sure he doesn't do anything" "Thanks Harry" "No problem Katie"

When they go downstairs to eat Vernon asked what we did and I told him "He was trying to see her naked in the shower so I punched him then she punched him for trying to kiss her"

You punched him for that you git he pulled out his wand and he backed away "See what she thinks of you now" "Oh she's a witch so she doesn't care" he said before eating breakfast and going to kings cross

At Kings Cross they saw Ron and Hermione so they hugged him asked if he would sit with them he politely declined and walked off with Katie they found a compartment and being alone for the first time without the chance of people barging in (as there was a chance Dudley or Vernon would barge in) (Because they were 25 minutes early)So they kissed for

30 secondsish before they heard a wolf whistle and pulled apart blushing to see Fred,George,Alicia,and Angelina they expected them to ask a lot of questions

First are they dating and if so since when

They told them yes and last night

Second How They told the story

Third they told him they were betting on who would date Harry and At 1 To 100 Katie Bell was so she got 14 galleons and 6 sickles

And Finally they dared them to kiss each other on camera for proof that they are together and then Ginny,Ron,And Hermione burst in and sees Harry snogging Katie and Ginny runs away in tears with Ron following her "Harry what are you doing" Hermione demanded "Kissing my girlfriend why" he responded

You hurt Ginny Harry you have to make it better" She screamed at this point everyone knows that Harry and Katie were dating "It's not my responsibility to make her happy I don't care if You,Ron,Ginny,and Mrs.Weasley Want me to marry into your family I don't love her like I do Katie I like her as a sister not my girlfriend, I like Katie Because she is kind and caring and beautiful and perfect in every way, I choose whom I want to date of kiss or by extension marry I'm not going to force myself into a relationship because you guys want me to, I'm not going to dump Katie because you want me to" He yelled Then full on screamed "Get out"

"Did you really mean it that you love me" Katie Harry gulped and said "Every word"


End file.
